


The kingdom of night

by noctis_347XV



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Medieval, Modern Royalty, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctis_347XV/pseuds/noctis_347XV
Summary: Please sent comments and kudos
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please sent comments and kudos

A long time ago before the first cristarium-war, there was a small kingdom called Lunaris, surrounded by the huge nations of Eir and Rundall. I am Linx... Shadow Linx... and shall tell you the story of the end... the end of the royal bloodline... or maybe a new biginning. Let's start at the day which changed everything... the day which lend to Lunaris destruction. 

It was at the festival of eternity... a day at which we celebrate the Goddes Etro... our divine guardian... the goddes of light. The preparing has ended a few hours ago and the first people arrived.

Later in the evening... The celebration ran as it should... there... in front of the castle and there I was... foolish... believing that everything was alright. I stood at the great wall, leaned at a pillar... fully lost in thought... thinking about what happend the last days... my 19th birthday... my training for the Shadowbringers... and why I were choosen to be one of the three, when I heard a "Linx... Linx... wake up already... come on redhead." It was Rain. "Hey Rain... is it so hard to understand that I need some time to progress this whole situation?" "Whoa calm down redhead, you should be happy to be one of the choosen... why are you so... upset?" I looked to the ground when I said "How... how can I... how do you know that I am really one of them? How can you be sure? Oh and don't call me redhead... just because of my hair or should I call you blackhead?" He shook his head "No reason to be that... aggressiv... you have the emblem on your hand and you know that."

When he went away, I took my mobile phone from my poket... 3 new messages... 1st from Sarah... "7.56 pm It's pretty cool that you are the new guardian."... "Really Sarah?"I thought. The 2nd came from Allisae "8.03 pm Where are you?" I wrote in return "What do you mean? At the festival." and at last the 3rd "Huh... a unknown number... "??.?? pm MEET ME AT THE GOD'S THRONE... ALONE 8.20 pm" I thought "What the hell... what's going on here."

I ran after Rain, but I stop a few steps before him and disappeared as fast as I came.


	2. The throne

"8.20 huh... It's now 8.09... That would fit, but I have to hurry." I had to cross the forest to reach it in time... it was already dark... so I took my phone to have some light... but 8 minutes later I saw the temple of the goddess... "8.17 I am so close...". 

Another 3 minutes later I final arrived there... saw the throne and went there... It was a giant blue glowing cristall... at the ground all around it... deep "veins" leading to every last edge of the temple... I said to myself "It's 8.20... I should have known... nothing... musst be Rain's doing.", when I heard a deep voice "You... Linx right?..." I couldn't help but step back... I felt my breath vanishing and finaly managed to say "Yes" [voice] "You are here because you got the emblem..." [Linx] "Who are you?... What am I doing here?" [voice] "I am nothing and everything... Now go ahead and activate the throne with your emblem... and know this... you'll meet me again... somewhen."

The voice disappeared a last time in the ruins and I still was like petrified. I turned back to the throne... held out my hand and watched the emblem and now even the cristall glowing... the veins filled with azurblue light... I felt a enormous power flowing through me... I just stood there... feeling this comforting light... a minute later the magic was gone and the stasis hit hard. I wasn't able to hold myself on my feet... I fell to the ground... darkness embraced me.


	3. End of the beginning

When I woke up from my dreamless sleep it was already midnight... so I decided to return to the festival. 

As soon as I arrived there, Rain and Allisae already searched for me... they didn't look very glad as well. [Rain] "What the hell were you thinking? I don't even want to know where you were. Do you know what our job is?" I remained silent... What should I say?... Why is he so mad at me? [Allisae] "Just in the case you forgot your place in this world... let me explain it to you... you are a goddammit guardian... so how about acting like one?" [Linx] "I'm sorry... I didn't ment to bother you... but if you..." She was interrupted by Rain "Is that all you have to say... I'm sorry... you..."

[Allisae] "*sigh* Rain... stay cool... and let her speak. Now go on... I hope you've got a more than just good reason to run away without telling us.

And so I told them the whole story and showed them the message. They seemed to be as confused as I was. After that the two went back to their usual spots and I returned to mine... why are we here... what are we protecting?

My gaze fell to the horizon... were the throne was... and then I saw a blue shining light fading and I knew this was just the beginning


	4. A power unleashed

The next morning I felt my head ache terribly. I felt every last muscle burn. All in all I felt absolutely atrocious. When I awoke from my dreamless sleep I saw everything cloudy and blurry. At first, I was worried, but after a view minutes my vision began to get clear. I was relieved even if the pain I felt didn't seem to subside soon. 

After one and a half hour, I finally managed to stand up. 

Just as I was about to leave the house I heard someone knocking at the door. When I opened it, it was no one else than Rain.  
[Rain] "Already awake are we?" 

[Linx] "What are you doing here?" 

[Rain] "Let's not waste time." 

[Linx] "Where are you going? What's wrong with you today?" 

[Rain] "Nothing is wrong with me. Now c'mon."

And so I followed him. As we went I couldn't help but to stare at the massive sword on his back and I thought "That has to be the legendary Live-ender." He didn't even try to start a conversation. Once we crossed a forest I could see the Temple there the god's throne was and I had that feeling where Rain would bring me.

At the entrance leaned Allisae waiting for us to arrive.

[Linx] "Allisae what's going on here... why is he so serious?"  
[Allisae] "Your here for your ceremony. And about Rain... no clue... the only reason why I'm here is that he called me."  
[Rain] "Let's go in and I'll show you what happened."

At these words I got a terrible feeling.  
As we entered we saw what Rain meant... why he was so serious and maybe upset. The crystal in the middle was shattered into hundreds of fragments. Allisae seemed as speechless as I was. The first thought that crossed my mind was "How could this happen... I thought the crystal was indestructible... protected by magic."

[Rain] "I think you know what that means... The last champion is finally awoken."

[Linx] "What now we need it." 

[Allisae] "No we don't. We got the power we need from the crystal when we were chosen. That it's shattered just means that we have all its magic now." 

[Rain] "You took your time to realize that y'now... hmm... let us begin the ritual."

[Linx] "Ritual? ... I hope you two don't want to sacrifice me." 

[Allisae] "Wow... how can a person be that clueless?" 

[Rain] "Don't ask me... you are doing your first materialization... *sigh... you're going to summon a weapon."  
[Linx] "Ah... now I got it... then what are we waiting for."  
[Rain] "Stop pulling, I can walk myself."

I went downstairs when Rain began to explain.

[Rain] "Ok... close your eyes... now focus... think about which weapon you want to summon... and choose wisely it could be your only chance... and then grab it... pull it in our world."

I did exactly as Rain told me and when I opened my eyes there was a huge scythe in my hand. It was beautiful and scary at the same time. It was a filigree blade with many ornaments, light as a feather, the rod was made of some strange metal and I felt its power, it's magic flowing through me.

[Rain] "Perfect... the scythe of the cruel one. And now... show me if your worthy to control it."

He drew his sword. How should I manage to beat him I got this weapon just a moment before.

[Allisae] "Don't worry your weapon is bound to you and that's why fighting with it will be as natural as breathing."  
[Linx] "Ok."


End file.
